ShikaTema - Wind, shadows and Raindrops
by Anna-TeMari
Summary: This is my first fanfic EVER. I hope I did well.


It has been five weeks since the greatest ninja war ended. Konoha is not how it used to be, but every villager is working on recovering from the mass loss they suffered and so are the other villages such as Sunagakure.

"What an awful day this is. The clouds are so grey and ugly and it's pouring… I hate rain! I hate it because it keeps me indoors, not being able to relax by admiring the beautiful white clouds that change shapes, I hate it because it weakens my shadow power and I can't properly fight, but I like the silence. No voices on streets, just the relaxing sound of raindrops." Shikamaru was thinking in loud voice while laying in his bed looking out the window.

Meanwhile, the Sand Ambassador, Temari was just entering the gates of Konoha. Unlike Shikamaru, she was enjoying the rain, since it is such a rarity for her. She decided to let her hair loose so she can feel it all wet on her neck.

Temari was halfway to the Hokage's office when suddenly the weather started to get worse. Now it wasn't just raining… the wind, which she was perfectly dominating was now causing her problems. The storm was getting worse and worse. She now started to run towards the Hokage's office.

After delivering the message to the Hokage, Temari thought of paying a visit to an old friend, since his house was closer the the Hokage Hall than the hotel she was supposed to sleep the night in.

Knock knock…

"Mendokuse! Who is walking the streets at this late hour on this terrible weather?" Knock knock "Yea, yea, I'm coming!" "Y-you…! Shikamaru was surprised of seeing her, but more than that he was amazed of how beautiful she looked with her hair down all wet and with the raindrops caressing her pretty face. He just stood there admiring the blonde Sand kunoichi.

"Are you going to let me in, or what?!" Temari said shivering.

Shikamaru let her inside and asked her about the occasion for her visit.

"I just came to deliver a message to your Hokage, as usually. I thought you've got used with my often visits by now." She said after shaking off the water in her hair.

"I still don't see you often enough… And, damn, Temari! You are soaked! You'll catch a cold if you stay dressed with wet clothes. Let me see what I can find for you to dress up with while you go take a shower, alright?" Shikamaru leaded Temari to the bathroom as she started showering.

"Man… what a drag… I don't even know what to say to her. Why do I get so nervous when she is around? What's wrong with me? Ok, Shikamaru, calm down. She's just a troublesome girl like the others. No… She's not like the others… The others don't make my heart beat this fast when I talk to them, the others don't smell so nice, the others don't have that amazing smile that makes me feel like melting… What am I saying!? This woman is definitely the most troublesome of them all!" Shikamaru was talking to himself and right when he was going to start looking for a shirt for Temari, the bathroom door opened and she walk out wearing his turquoise towel that matched perfectly her eyes. He again froze at seeing her walking half naked towards him. "So, where are the clothes you promised me? And don't tell me you forgot about them!"

He quickly grabbed a shirt from his closet without even look at it. "Here you go! I hope this one is alright."

She went to his bedroom to get dressed. After seeing herself in the mirror, she noticed how _revealing_ the shirt was. It was a little transparent, short and a few buttons were missing. When she came out, the blonde kunoichi was slightly blushing avoiding to look at him and looking a bit low onto her left. Shikamaru made one step towards her and raised her head gently touching her chin.

He offered to cook for her, but she refused saying she already ate on her way to Konoha not long ago.

They both stood there facing each other. Her jade eyes were sparkling like diamonds hypnotizing him. Her pink lips looked so soft and her skin so smooth. His stare was making her so nervous, she actually started to feel her own heart's beats. He gently grabbed her waist bringing her closer into a kiss. Their lips were barely touching, but the feeling of being so close to him made her have many thrills going up her back. She pressed her hands against his chest pushing him just a little aside. "You are three years younger than me and you live three days away. This can't happen between us, it's just… wrong!" She said while looking to her left. "We can't be! Think about that the others will say! No, I can't imagine what the consequences will be!"

Shikamaru placed his index finger on her soft lips. "Shh! Can you stop thinking for a moment and start acting according to your feelings? What do you feel like doing now? Don't answer! Just do it! If you feel like running away from my arms, do it, if you feel like slapping me, do it! Just don't think so much anymore!"

She started to look into his eyes again, rising her hands from his chest to his back of the neck pulling his head closer and kissing his lips passionately. The kiss was just involving their lips until her lips parted giving him the opportunity to slide his tongue in between them and lick her tongue slowly. It was a long wet kiss with lots of moans and touches. Shikamaru slid his hands under her shirt grabbing her curvy soft ass making her moan loudly while still kissing him. He lifted her up, her legs surrounding his waist and he pressed her back against the wall. She untied his hair letting it fall on his back and grabbed it so she can control the kiss. His hands were now back on her waist pressing her more and more against himself. He suddenly stopped the kiss letting Temari get off of him.

A little concerned, Temari thought she's done something wrong. "What's the matter? You don't want to do this anym…?"

He stopped her with several quick kiss on the lips holding her head. "I want to do this more than anything!"

They went to his bedroom where he picked her up and slowly placed her on the bed. You would've thought she was the dominant one, but she was so nervous and surprisingly shy, that she didn't have any options than letting him dominate. He got on top of her starting to nibble on her neck. His nibbling was ticklish, so she giggled and asked him to stop and then kissed him. During the kiss she grabbed his shirt and pull it off of him. He also started to unbutton the shirt she had on until revealing all her body. He started to sweat while looking at her. She was feeling all ashamed and blushed deeply trying to cover herself back. He stopped her and leant towards her kissing her again while gently touching her legs, then going up with his hands on her hips, waist and stopping near her breasts. He stopped the kiss to glare into her eyes for a moment, then he started kissing her neck slowly, going lower and lower until he reached her breasts. He stopped for a moment to analyze what to do and then he softly grabbed one of her breasts gently kissing and sucking on it. She started to moan closing her eyes as he was enjoying the softness and the good taste of her breasts.

He went back up to kiss her lips again while he was taking his pants off and then getting under the sheet.

"I… This is what I want. This is what I feel like doing right now, but if I start thinking about how hard it'll be for us after this… You know that our feelings for each other connect us, but the distance will be unbearable. We will have to think this trough." Her fear that something might go wrong, somehow was making her shirk.

"All I know right now is that I love you and I want you here with me forever. We will figure out a way to be together." Shikamaru comforted her.

"I love you too!" She gazed into his eyes and nodded to let him know she's ready. He gulped, feeling a bit nervous about it, but she made him relax by caressing his face.

The night was so intense, outside and inside as well. Not even the thunders and the loud rain could cover their moans. The darkness veiled them, revealing them only while it was lightening.

The morning has come. It was time for her to return home, so she slowly got up while he was still sleeping, got dressed and rushed quietly outside to not wake him up. He woke up after a while, looking for her, but she was gone already.

"Rain, I think I like you now." Shikamaru said smiling.


End file.
